All Too Well
by Thegirlwiththepurpleipod
Summary: The wind that whipped through my hair, making it messy. The scarf, the smell, The leaves. You remember it. You remember the dancing, and my laugh. You were there, of course you were. You remember it well enough that you remember the slippers I was wearing. Our love was rare. You are rare. I was there, I remember the faces, the laughs, and the smile. I remember it all too well.


**This is my first song-fic, so I'm kind nervous to see how this turns out, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,_  
_But something about it felt like home somehow._  
_And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,_  
_And you still got it in your drawer even now._

I remember when you took me to meet your older sister. She was married, and had her own house. It was November, and boy was it cold! When we stepped inside, and I took off my scarf. I left it there that day, and she gave it too you, to return to me. You never did, you kept it, probably put it in your drawer.

_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze._  
_We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate._  
_Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,_  
_And I can picture it after all these days._

__I remember how sweet you were to me, and when we were together, you always laughed at how wide my gaze was. I never got that joke. One of the very first dates you took me on, was when we went up to see Upper England, because I had never seen it before. We had the radio on, and we were singing along. It was Autumn and as we drove we could see the red, orange, and yellow leaves falling down. It's been so long, but I can still place the look on your face when I jumped into the pile of leaves.

_And I know it's long gone,_  
_And that magic's not here no more,_  
_And I might be okay,_  
_But I'm not fine at all._

It's long gone, I'm back in America and your back at Creepy Towers. I don't think there's any spark or magic left between us. I keep telling Gran and my friends I'm okay, that there's no need to worry. But I'm not. I still look up at the stars and see your face, your smile. I still cry when I read all the letters and the emails, and I want you to come back.

_'Cause there we are again on that little town street.  
You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me.  
Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well._

I remember when you first saw me, I was waiting for a taxi, and you were driving past. You took one glance over and saw me there. You almost ran the red, cause you were staring at me. I must have looked a mess though, wind in my hair. I remember it all. The conversation, the looks, and the smiles. For it being so long ago, I remember it too well.

_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red.  
You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed  
And your mother's telling stories about you on the tee ball team  
You tell me about your past, thinking your future was me._

I remember when I meet your mother. She was so sweet, even brought the baby picture's. I remember the picture of you in your glasses, standing in front of your new twin sized bed. I looked over at you, and your cheeks were bright red. Your mother sat next to be, telling me a story about you on the football team. After she left, you told me more stories, telling me you thought we were going to be together forever.

_And I know it's long gone_  
_And there was nothing else I could do_  
_And I forget about you long enough_  
_To forget why I needed to..._

It's been way too long. I try to push you out of my mind. There's nothing I can do to get you back to me, nothing. You probably love the girl that took my place. The american, that Eddie told me about. She seems perfect for you, since she's all about the mysteries. After I gave Eddie the letter I forgot about you just long enough, to forget why I needed to forget you.

_'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night.  
We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light  
Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah._

I stayed at your house once, it was the middle of the night. We were both still up from having a Doctor Who marathon. I went to go get some Lemonade, when you took my hand. You spun me around and asked me to dance with you. I gave you a smile, and nodded. We danced, in the refrigerator's light. Your mother had come down stairs to see what we were laughing about, and saw us. I remember that, you didn't notice her but I did. I remember everything too well.

_Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,  
And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up.  
Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well._

Maybe, we got lost in all the mix ups. Eddie losing the letter, You and Patricia thinking Eddie and I had a summer romance, and myself, not telling you anything. Maybe that night before I left, I asked for to much. I asked you if you wanted to ever get married, and you didn't answer. Our relationship was perfect, till we tore it apart. A masterpiece. I was scared. I ran away. I broke up with you in that letter, I should have tried the long distance relationship. But I remember us too well. We would have broken.

_Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise.  
So casually cruel in the name of being honest.  
I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here  
'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well._

You keep calling me, messaging me. If I ever talked to you again, you would make me break. Just like the promise we made, to never leave, the one we both broke. So honest, so cruel, so casual. Our breakup. I should have called you or come in person, but I would have cried. Now, I lay on my bed. I just feel like a piece of paper after someone used pen and messed up, so they crumpled me up and tossed me away. Why do I remember this all too well?

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it  
I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it  
After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own  
Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

Time doesn't move now, and I feel like I'm paralyzed because of it. I miss my old self. The one before you. Before Sibuna, before Amber, before Anubis. I'm still trying to find it. I just can't. After all the days I spent wearing plaid shirts, that you said I looked good in, and the nights under the stars, where you promised you would never leave. You mailed me back my things, the ones that I had left at your parents house. I pick it up from the Post Office, and I walked home alone.

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week  
'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me  
You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

I looked through the things, and I realize you kept the scarf that I had left at your sisters house. That first week, the time that we finally felt conformable together. I remember I was so innocent. You loved the smell of that scarf, the perfume that I had worn. It smelled like me. That's when I realized you couldn't give it back, because like me, you remember it all too well.

_'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so  
Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

It took me back to when we are "Fabina" again, and I loved you so much, I thought you were the one. I was the only thing you ever knew, you had memorized me. Our love was rare. One of a kind. You remember, I remember it. All too Well.

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_  
_Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_  
_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

The wind that whipped through my hair, making it messy. The scarf, the smell, The leaves. You remember it all too well. You remember the dancing, and my laugh. You were there, of course you were. You remember it well enough that you remember the slippers I was wearing. Our love was rare. You are rare. I was there, I remember the faces, the laughs, and the smile. I remember it all too well.


End file.
